Hi and Goodbye
by UrS0D00rk3y
Summary: A chance encounter causes Hermione and Draco to reflect on how two lovers can end up like strangers.


A/N: This is going to be a multi-chaptered songfic based on the song _Hi and Goodbye_ by A-Teens

Disclaimer: All things HP belong to the very talented JKR and the song belongs to A-Teens and MCA records

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger walked out the doors of Gringotts Bank, her purse a little heavier than when she came in, and small smile on her lips as the sun's rays shined brightly upon her face. Taking her sweet time she walked down the slightly crowded cobbled street, passing shop after shop and looking in a few windows when something caught her eye. Today was the day she had been looking forward to for weeks, and she planned to take full advantage of it.

Being Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for the last four years hadn't left Hermione with any time for herself. She worked day in and day out on the fourth level of the Ministry of Magic, doing all she could to provide peace and equality to each and every magical creature. Although she loved her work dearly, her daily routine of getting up, going to work, going home, and going to sleep, was starting to wear on her nerves. Of course she did have the occasional day off, but she would always spend those rare occurrences with her friends and family, catching up on their lives and enjoying the feel of just being around those she loved and cared for so much.

And today was one of those atypical days she had off, but today was different. She wasn't off to visit her parents' lovely London home, for they were away at a Dental Convention of some sort in Manchester. She wasn't planning on popping over to Ginny's and Harry's either, considering they were still on their honeymoon and wouldn't be coming home until next Friday. And as for Ron, well, Ron was Ron. And in being so, he was doing what Ron did best. In other words, he was doing the only thing he never had anything to complain about. He was playing Quidditch. Having been a reserve Beater for the Chudley Cannons since graduating Hogwarts, the team owner had finally decided to make him the official Seeker after his six long years of being on the team. Subsequently, his new potion had him practicing all hours of the day and that's where he was now.

So that meant Hermione had the whole day to herself, and boy did she take pleasure in that certain little fact. Nothing could possibly bring her down from the happiness and excitement of having an entire day to just relax and have fun. The majority of her plans for the day consisted of the one pastime most females loved above all else: shopping. It had been years since she had bought anything for herself just for the hell of it, so she figured it wouldn't do any harm to spoil herself a little, just for today at least. Her first stop of course would be Flourish and Blotts, her favorite shop in Diagon Alley.

As she passed Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions she paused briefly to inspect a magnificent set of off white wedding robes in the window. After a minute or so of debating whether or not to go inside and have a closer look, she gave one last wistful glance at the beautiful robes and stepped away from the window. She turned and slowly continued her way to the bookshop, her head down in thought.

Hermione would have loved to go inside the shop to examine the robes more thoroughly, hell she would have given all the galleons in her purse to just try them on. However, she knew it wouldn't do her any good. It's not like she would need wedding robes anytime soon. She hadn't had a boyfriend for the last four years and she hadn't had a date for the last two. With her job occupying most of her time, and her family and friends taking up the rest, she didn't have any time for a love life. Not that she minded all that much; she knew she would never give up any of that even for all the money in the world. It was just... well... it was just that she did mind. She_ did_ want to go on dates and she _did_ want to have a boyfriend. But most of all, she wanted to be able to go straight up to Madam Malkin herself and proudly ask if she could try on that set of gorgeous wedding robes for her wedding to the one man she ever loved. The one man that made her get butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw him. The one man that made her heart beat furiously whenever she heard his voice. The one man that made her entire body tingle with warmth with one single touch. The one man that had captured her heart with their first kiss. And the same one man that she had thought about every single day for the last four years of her life.

No, she wasn't going to reflect about that now. Today was _her_ day. Today was supposed to be different. She was supposed to relax and have fun. And she certainly would not be relaxed or having fun if she were thinking about _him_.

She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts. No, she wouldn't think about that. It was all in the past after all. There was no need for her to dwell on the past for it would most certainly not do her any good anyway.

She sighed slightly and lifted her head to look around, her pace quickening a little to get to her favorite shop. Yes, today would be different. Today was _her_ day after all. She smiled to herself, thinking about the new edition of _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_ that she intended to purchase.

She was a few feet away from the entrance to Flourish and Blotts when she stopped dead in her tracks. Coming out of Quality Quidditch Supply two shops away was the one man Hermione was struggling with herself not to think about.

**I see you walking down the street  
I catch your eye before we meet  
but you look down to check your feet**

He was holding open the door for a middle age witch and her overly excited son so they could enter the store that he had just left. Hermione took this opportunity to inconspicuously observe the man's appearance. She couldn't help but notice how different, yet how similar he looked compared to his teenage self. Of course he looked older, being a man of twenty-four his face had become more defined and his body broader. However, he still held that quality of boyish charm that made him look almost innocent when he tried. The man smiled at the little boy that was in the process of pulling on his mother's arm to lead her more quickly into the store..

Hermione remembered how that smile would always give her butterflies in her stomach. It was the same smile that made her feel loved and complete whenever it was directed at her. Oh how she missed that smile. She hadn't been the lucky recipient of it for the longest time and that fact tugged at her heart at that very moment.

She watched as the young man closed the door and started walking in the direction of the bookshop, her heartbeat pounding hurriedly. She tried to move her feet. If she could just take a few steps forward she would be able to hide in the elaborate bookshop. Wait, what was she thinking? She didn't need to hide. She shouldn't hide. She had nothing to be frightened of. It's not like this was the first time she had seen him since their emotional break-up four years ago. She saw him all the time at the Ministry and at Ministry sponsored events. No, she wouldn't hide. That was just ridiculous.

Deciding to stand her ground this time, Hermione quickly ran her fingers through her long chestnut colored hair, trying to significantly tame her curly locks. She stood in front of the shop, watching him as he drew closer. A few feet away, the man bent his head to check his watch, the sun's rays glistening off his eye-catching flaxen hair. As he lifted his head, his eyes briefly caught Hermione's and she held her breath. A small look of surprise crossed his eyes before he quickly looked down and walked passed her.

**I wish I'd say are you OK  
you're looking better everyday  
but I just smile and walk away**

Hermione let out her breath and shook her head slightly. What was she thinking? She should have just hid in the bookshop like she had first intended. She should have known he would have just brushed her off like that. That's what he usually does anyway. Hell, that's what _she_ usually did every time she saw him coming. Whenever they would happen to pass each other at the Ministry, Hermione would keep her eyes on the floor and pretend not to notice him. Or if their eyes happened to cross at the same time, she would give him a slight smile and nod as a greeting. Never would their conversations consist of more then a courteous 'hi' and 'goodbye'. Hermione smiled sadly, it was always the same, she thought as she stepped into the bookshop.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well did you enjoy the first chapter? If so, please review. If not then review anyway and say you did! :op


End file.
